My Christmas Gift For You
by MoonAndIce
Summary: It's Christmas and everyone has already bought gifts and presents for others.Everyone except certain Chipmunk who again forgot.But this time it will be different. He feels guilt.Especially when his crush gave him one of the best gifts ever.What will he do


_**WoW… I really don't know what's wrong with me lately…**__**I'm writing one-shots one after another… IThe idea for this one-shot came, when I started thinking about Christmas…yeah, really random. But that's who I am. :)**_

_**Well, anyway, let's start with it…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**My Christmas Gift For You**

**

* * *

**

Alvin Seville yawned quietly, not wanting to wake up his brothers and chipettes, and sat up on his red bed. He groggily looked around, and his gaze stopped at small alarm clock on small desk, next to Simon's bed. The red clad chipmunk smiled to himself, and stretched.

He has woken up just in time. In time for…what?

It was 25th December. And midnight-

So it was officially a Christmas.

For some people, is Christmas just a random day, for exchanging gifts between each other. But not for him.

He waited for this day, since…well, since their last Christmas.

This is actually the second Christmas with Dave, and first one with Chipettes. So it makes it special…

The red clad Chipmunk yawned again, and stood up. He muttered something under his breath, but who knows what. He started walking, and was aimed to living room, but he stopped and stood still. Wouldn't it be better if he'd have someone with him…?

Someone, who can he trust to be quiet and not to spill out anything to Dave…? But well, he will find out anyway.

He looked at both green beds. Should he wake up Theo? Or Ellie?

Alvin thought for a second. He can wake them up…but on second thought, this isn't the best idea.

His gaze travelled up, to blue and purple beds.

One big…NO.

They will tell Dave everything! This is the worst idea…

But then this leaves only a sleeping figure on pink bed.

The red clad chipmunk thought for a moment. Maybe he can wake her up. She isn't bad; in fact, she's his best friend and counterpart.

He sighed and turned around. Should he do this?

Alvin rolled with eyes, and quietly hopped onto pink bed, slowly approaching the sleeping figure that was lying on it.

The red clad chipmunk bit his lip and looked down at small chipette curled up in ball. He couldn't help but smile a little. It's hard to admit, but…she's kinda cute, when she's sleeping like that.

He slowly kneeled down, and shook her lightly, in hopes to wake her up.

No response…

His tail was waving around nervously. One wrong step, and she will kill him.

Alvin gulped and shook his female counterpart again.

"Britt…" he whispered, not wanting to wake up other four chipmunks.

But he got no response…

He narrowed eyes. Why is so hard to wake her up?

"Britt." He said again, this time a little louder, and she only mumbled something in response.

Alvin sighed.

At least she mumbled something…

"Britt!" this time he hissed, and finally she opened eyes.

Her vision was blurry at first, but she shortly recognized the chipmunk in front of her.

"Alv-?" she was cut off, when he put a paw over her mouth, signaling her to be quiet. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, and looked at him directly into his glowing amber eyes.

The red clad chipmunk slowly took his paw off her mouth and signaled her to follow him. He turned around and was ready to hop from bed, but he stopped right at edge of it, and looked at her once more.

Without words she, totally confused and curious, slowly walked to him, and her ice blue eyes widened, when he suddenly took her paw into his, and smiled somehow nervously.

"I will…um…I'll tell you later." He whispered and she unsurely nodded.

Then they both hopped down from her bed, and quietly walked out of bedroom…

* * *

In the hallway, Brittany suddenly stopped, crossed her arms and looked at Alvin with that 'What are you doing' look.

He slowly, but groaning, turned around and sighed deeply. Maybe this wasn't the best idea either…

"Why did you wake me up?" she asked and tried to look serious at him. Well, that was hard since, she was so damn tired…

Alvin rubbed the back of his neck nervously and smiled uneasily.

"Well…it's officially a Christmas now…and I thought, that you would like to be…" he was cut off…

Brittany's eyes widened and she couldn't help but smile.

"Christmas? It's already a midnight?" she asked and he nodded slowly. "Then what are we waiting for?"she asked in somehow, playfully voice.

The red clad chipmunk that was currently dressed in red pajama grinned ear-to-ear and went on all fours, and started running towards living room.

He stopped for a moment and turned around, to see what took Brittany so long.

"Come one Britt! It's probably half past midnight now…"

Brittany huffed and finally showed herself in living room.

"I'm coming…" she muttered and yawned.

Alvin only smiled at her antics.

"Oh, don't worry, I will get you for waking me up, but firstly, I want to see my gift…" she said threatening, and Alvin felt how all colors left his face.

"Gift? What gift?" he asked, unknowing, what she meant with that.

She sighed and rolled with eyes.

"The one, that you got for me, silly." She said, crossing her paws and looked at Alvin who suddenly became pale in face. "Simon's bought something for Jeanette, Theo for Ellie, I got something for you…" she added and on Alvin's face crawled horrid. "Everyone has something for each other."

Alvin gulped. He forgot…

He totally forgot to get something for his best friend…

And what makes things only worse is that she probably has something for him…but he has nothing for her…

He shivered and suddenly became nervous. What shall he do now? He has to give her something…He _must _give her something…

She eyed him.

"You don't have anything for me, don't you?" she asked, hurt not hid in her voice.

Alvin gulped.

"NO!" he replied loudly and soon regretted it. He can't wake Dave up…They will be busted, and he will take all gifts away from them…

"I mean…Of course I have something for you!" he stuttered out nervously. He hates lying to her…

Brittany raised an eyebrow, and sighed.

"Sorry…I just thought that you forgot." She said and smiled at him apologetically.

The red clad chipmunk cursed in thoughts. What has he done! She will hate him. She will probably, totally, surely hate him.

"Uh…it's okay…I-I don't blame you…" he slowly said and looked at her.

He suddenly started feeling even worse than before. She trusted him, since he saved her from Ian. Since then, they became best friends, and everything what have they done, they done together.

She smiled sweetly at him, and then both chipmunks ran towards small Christmas tree in the middle of living room. Their eyes sparkled with joy, when they saw all the boxes and some bags under the tree.

Alvin dived into them, and pulled out some small, chipmunks' sized boxes.

"Here, these are for you." He said and handed them to Brittany, whose eyes sparkled when he saw these few gifts, that were meant for her.

That's the first Christmas…the very first Christmas…

And these are the first gifts, she ever got.

The pink clad chipette couldn't hide the fact, that she got teary eyes at this. But not from sadness, or angriness…but from happiness.

Alvin raised any eyebrow, when he looked at her. Is she…crying?

"Britt?" he asked firmly, and finally brought her back down on Earth. She looked around bewildered, and blushing wiped away few tears.

"Yes Alvin?" the pink clad chipette replied, sweetly.

"I was just wondering if you're ok." He began and she blinked few times. "So…you ok?" he asked, and smiled at her.

She nodded, and felt how she blushed again.

"Yeah…I'm great. I'm just…" she said and sat down on floor "…happy...and flattered." Brittany added and sighed.

Alvin nodded and walked towards her. He almost forgot about his gifts…but…oh well, friends are more important than some gifts. They can wait.

He walked to his female counterpart and sat down next to her.

She gulped…she only hopes, he doesn't expect her to tell everything about her past.

"Britt." He began and looked at her "what's wrong? You can tell me…I'm your…best friend…" he almost whispered the last part.

The Chipette smiled.

"I'm okay…" she began and Alvin eyed her not believing. She giggled. "Alvin! I am okay." Brittany said giggling.

The chipmunk took a deep breath.

"You sure are…" Alvin sighed and looked down.

Brittany bit her lip.

"I'm just…happy and flattered. It's my first Christmas." She said quietly and Alvin quickly looked at her. He felt even more guilt than before.

"Y-Your first?" he slowly asked, hoping, that his ears betrayed him.

But sadly, they didn't. Brittany quickly nodded and took a deep breath.

"My sisters and I've never celebrated Christmas before." Alvin lowered his ears. How could he have been so stupid to forget about buying gifts? The worst thing is that, he forgot to buy gifts to everyone…

Well, he will most probably find something for Dave, and his brothers… He has found it, last year, so he will most probably find it this time too. Well, for chipettes…maybe some flowers…?

But then again, where will he find flowers this time?

Maybe, if he tricks Theodore to cook some cookies for them?

No…that wouldn't be fair to them, and neither to Theo. But seriously…he needs to find something for them…

But anyway, he isn't such a great friend with Eleanor and Jeanette. Mostly because they love their sister way too much, and it hurts them, when they see Brittany sad, because of their constant bickering and arguing. Maybe they don't like him, because of that…?

Alvin slightly shrugged and almost forgot he's talking to Brittany.

"Alvin!" he quickly snapped out of his trance, when he heard his name being called and looked around wildly.

His gaze finally stopped on his female counterpart, who was sitting next to him and kept staring at him confused.

"Huh, w-what?" Alvin stuttered out confused and looked at her.

"Um…are you okay?" she began "'Cause you're acting kinda strange…"Brittany added and eyed him.

Alvin quickly shook with head and faked smile.

"Ye-Yeah…I'm okay, I've just…you know…floated away in thoughts." He smirked nervously.

The pink clad Chipetted nodded slowly, unknowing to believe him or not.

"Okaaay…"she slowly began and tilted head on left. "But really, you're acting kinda…strange. Are you sure you're okay?" the chipette asked again and looked at him worriedly.

Alvin gulped.

"Yeah…As I said. I'm okay. I just…wandered away. Nothing unusual." He smirked casually.

Brittany only sighed and rolled with eyes.

"Okay then." She began and stood up. "We still have some gifts…" she mumbled and looked at some still un-opened gifts under Christmas tree.

Alvin slowly nodded and walked to tree. He completely forgot about the subject he brought up, few minutes ago. But on other hand Brittany didn't.

She sighed. How she wished Alvin wouldn't bring up that subject. She and her sisters never celebrated Christmas before, mostly because they didn't have a place to celebrate it. But they wished to do it…and heir wish will finally become real today!

Brittany smiled. She will make sure that this will be the best Christmas ever!

In meantime, Alvin was too preoccupied with presents and gifts to think about Brittany or anyone else in that matter.

He opened one box with name 'Alvin' on it and smiled. This one was probably from Toby.

His eyes sparkled with pure happiness. Totally new iPod and…Alvin frowned. Black sweater? No thanks'…

He hates wearing black or any dark color in that matter.

He shrugged and walked to another box that had all over it, with big green letters written his name and opened it. This was most probably from Theodore.

Alvin dived into the box and pulled out a small paper closed in envelope. He slowly and carefully opened it and smiled. It was Theo's drawing of him, and others as a family. It was very much alike like the picture he drew to Dave at their first Christmas, but this time, he added Chipettes and Toby. And…Alvin had to admit. He drew it actually pretty good. At least they didn't look like coconuts anymore…

On the other side of tree, the pink clad Chipette carefully looked into each one of gifts with her name on it. She got some great stuff from others, especially from her sisters.

Jeanette has given her sparkling pink, leather jacket with capital pink B written on it, necklaces and few other stuff. She smiled and glanced over at Eleanor's gift for her. She gave her some white, skirts, perfect for cheerleading and pink bracelet with her name written on it with big black italics' letters.

She sighed and hugged herself. This is really the best Christmas ever.

The Chipette slowly turned around and looked at Alvin, who was looking at Simon's gift clearly confused and she couldn't help, but let out few short giggles. Suddenly an idea popped up in head and she quickly hurried in kitchen searching her special gift for special someone…

Alvin's eye twitched when he looked inside the box, which Simon gave him.

What the hell was that?

He slowly picked up a thick, green book and turned around to read the title. He raised an eyebrow and slowly read the title '_ Mature. How to become a responsible teenager from immature kid.' _Alvin frowned and quickly threw it back in box, without words.

He slowly shook with head and turned around, only to see Brittany standing right in front of him with cheerful smile.

Alvin backed off a little.

"Sorry…"she said apologetically and smiled "Well…um…I have a gift…for you t-too." She stuttered out nervously and Alvin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well…um…I got this for y-you." She slowly said and pulled a small red cap from behind her back, biting her lip. "I made it…" the Chipette added quietly.

Alvin's eyes wide opened when he saw Brittany's gift for him. It was a normal, miniature red cap…pretty much alike as the one he already has, but oh well…this one was made much better. It also had his name sewed into the textile with bright yellow letters. He slowly turned it around and looked and smiled at another name sewed into the inside of it with, yet again yellow letters. _Brittany…_ She made it? Wow…she made him such a great gift…she? And he didn't get her anything…

The chipmunks blinked few times and slowly took the cap from Brittany's paws looking at it, totally stunned.

"Wow…Y-You made this?" he more said than asked and she nodded shyly. He looked at her and smiled.

"Well, yeah…it took me plenty of time, and I'm not exactly proud how it turned out but I did my best." She rubbed the back of her neck.

Alvin looked at cap and then at Brittany.

"Britt…I think it turned out great." He said truthfully and she blushed.

"Really? I don't know…I should be more careful at the edges an-" she was cut off.

"Britt." Alvin began and she stopped. "It's great…thank you." He said and hugged her.

The pink clad Chipette blushed before she hesitantly wrapped her paws awkwardly around him as well.

"N-No problem." She said when they pulled away from embrace, slightly blushing.

Then the air filled awkward silence between them.

Alvin bit his lip and felt how suddenly room became colder, and his breathing became a little unstable.

That's it! She's going to hate him! How could he be so stupid and reckless to forget buying them Christmas gifts?

She made him such a great gift, and he's going to give her…nothing.

"_You really screwed up, this time Alvin! You screwed up!" _Alvin closed his eyes, but his mind was still racing "_She's going to hate me, she's going to hate me…I'm such a jerk!" _

Brittany bit her lip. Isn't now the time, when he gives her a gift…?

"Um…Alvin?" he snapped out of his thoughts and risked glance at Brittany, who was looking at him strangely. "Isn't…um…isn't now the time, when you give me…a gift for…me?" she slowly stuttered out, hoping, she didn't sound too rude.

Alvin gulped but stood still.

"Um…yeah…" he quietly replied and looked down

Brittany watched him. She's never seen him so nervous. Wonder why…

And why didn't he give her his gift for her now?

That's when it hit her. He forgot…

The pink clad Chipette sighed and looked at her male counterpart.

"You forgot, didn't you?" she more said than asked in hurt voice. Alvin quickly looked up at her, his eyes widened in rush.

"What? No! I mean…of course I didn't!" he quickly rushed with reply and the Chipette looked at him directly in his amber eyes', sending him shivers down his spine.

"It's okay Alvin…I-I understand" she bit her lip, trying to prevent herself from crying. This should be her best Christmas…and it turned out the worst.

She turned around and closed her eyes. She spent so much hours of her free time, for making his gift, and in return…she's going to get nothing.

"Britt…I…I" Alvin looked down. He hurt her…she's not going to forgive him. Not this time. "Britt, wait I have something for you!" he said loudly and gulped. Why is he talking, he has something for her, when he actually…doesn't have?

The Chipette turned around, with slightly teary eyes. Alvin gulped. What shall he do now? What _can _he do now?

"Alvin…I said it's okay…don't worry." She mumbled and looked down.

That tore Alvin's heart. He is such a jerk! A girl, who he likes a little…or has a small crush on her, probably hates him now. That is just soooo wrong.

"_Think Alvin think! There must be something, you idiot!" _he yelled in thoughts, but then suddenly an idea popped up in his head.

He almost cracked a smile, but soon frowned. Does he dare it? Can he do it?

Alvin gulped.

But there isn't any other option.

"Britt…" he began and the Chipette looked up at him directly in eyes. He winced…she was hurt, he could see that. "I have a gift…for y-you." He stuttered out nervously and his paws turned ice cold. Brittany only blinked few times, her gaze still locked with his.

"Just…" Alvin gulped and took a deep breath "…just close your eyes…" he added and bit his lip nervously.

Brittany looked at him confused. Close your eyes? What's that suppose to mean?

"W-What?" she asked and narrowed eyes in confusion.

Alvin inhaled deeply.

"J-Just close your eyes." He said softly, and Brittany blinked few times, but do it anyway.

Alvin gulped. It's now or never.

Secretly he wanted to do this since he firstly saw her…but they used to be just best friends…what if she doesn't feel the same way about him? That would be humiliating!

But now it's now or never.

"Look Britt, I wanted to give you this gift…since I met you, but I guess I didn't have a courage to do so…" he began, but kept going "I hope you won't be angry, but I also hope you know, that this gift…is really special and…I wouldn't give it to anyone else…" he finished and saw how Brittany's eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

Alvin took another deep, shaky breath and stepped a little closer to his female counterpart, filling the space between them.

He looked at her one last time, completely drooling over her beauty, before he closed his eyes and finally leaned closer. And finally, after weeks of knowing her, he locked his lips with hers.

Brittany's eyes shot opened and she could only stare at the scene that's happening now in disbelief.

Is this actually happening?

She was surprised…no, not just surprised…shocked. Is this his gift?

Alvin slowly pulled away, from their short kiss, looking down at floor. He was just as red in face as his red hoodie is.

He risked and looked up at Brittany, and smiled shyly at her dazed expression.

"I…wow…mean…"she didn't find words to say.

He chuckled nervously.

"Um…yeah…hope you…hope you like it." He said and she blinked few times, still deeply in shock. "Um…I think it would be great if we go…in beds now…" he said and turned around prepared to walk away, but stopped and turned around to look at pink chipette once again.

"Goodnight Britt…and…um…Merry Christmas." And with those words he already disappeared out of room.

Brittany only blinked few times in disbelief.

Has he just…kissed her?

But…there was something…with that kiss THAT it felt so special…she felt sparks fly. Could it be, that she likes him the same way that he does…?

She slowly raised her paw and touched her lips…right the spot where Alvin kissed her.

"Oh my…" she breathed out, smiling.

Yes...This will be truly the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

_**Hope you like it :3**_

_**This fic should be posted up, few weeks ago, but I was too lazy to upload it, so sorry :)**_

_**Well, anyway hope you like it, and…**_

_**REVIEW! :)**_


End file.
